The Next Flock
by Psychotic Peppermint
Summary: The second generation of bird kids are kidnapped by Itex. Can they escape? Rated T for tacos. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Please review! =) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR! Get it, got it, good.**

* * *

Today was the day of the "Flock Reunion". It had been many years since they saved the world. Now, they were getting together again to catch-up. A lot has changed since the books. Max and Fang have two kids Ivy (15) and Nick (12). Iggy and Ella have two twin daughters Izzy (14) and Carlie (14). Nudge and Gazzy had a son Mark (9) and Dylan and Angel are having a child any week now.

Ivy POV

Today was the Flock Reunion! I was so excited. I'd been looking forward to it for months. I couldn't wait to see everyone. They're my family.

My parents, my brother, and I flew to Grandma's house. I love flying. I love the feeling of the wind rushing through hair and feathers. Yeah, I have wings to awesome right? I look like my dad Fang expect with my mom's eyes. My wings and pitch black tipped with carmel and white. My brother Nick has light brown hair like Mom, but has dad's black eyes. His wings are dark brown tipped with black.

Eventually, Dad and I got there. Mom and Nick both were scary fast. He got all the cool powers, Mom's speed and Dad's invisiblility. It was so unfair. I just got the annoying Voice in my head so friggin annoying.

We were the first ones there. I went straight to the chocolate chips cookies. yum! After about fifteen minutes Iggy, Ella, Izzy, and Carlie drove up. Izzy and Carlie look exactly alike expect for their wings. They are both freakishly tall (even by bird kid standards), had dark brown hair, and blue gray eyes. But, Izzy's wings are gray and Carlie's are a light brown. Their personalites are way different too Carlie girly and sweet, and Izzy is sacrastic and pyro. Five minutes late Nudge, Gazzy, and Mark arrived. Mark looks like Nudge and has her powers (thank gawd). Dylan and Angel showed really late because Angel couldn't exactly fly right now.

We were all having fun at the the reunion when suddenly our partying was interupted. By Erasers. Crap.

We got Angel, Ella, and Grndma into the house the rest of us stayed to fight. We were easily outnumber. Mom took charge and belted out oreders like a drill surgent. But, before we even had a chance to fight. There was a cloud of smoke and everything faded to black.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I don't MR if I did won't be here!**

* * *

Ivy Pov

I woke up in a dark room. It smelled like cleaner and medical supplies. I felt drowsy and my head was sore. I opened my eyes to look around. The floor and ceiling were made up of black and white tile. There were also six cots along the walls.

Suddenly I realized I wasn't alone. I tensed up ready for anything.

"Where the heck are we?" I breathed a sign of relieve when it was just Izzy. Then I noticed the others, Carlie, Izzy, Mark, and Nick. Where was everyone else? Were we the only ones here?

_You're at Itex. The rest of your family is fine._

Oh hello Voice!

Suddenly a man in a white coat came in we all pressed ourselves up against the farthest wall from him. But, he just walked over and grabbed my arm. I tried to fight back but, he was way too strong. WTH? How was a normal human stronger than me? Unless, he wasn't completely human. The scientists were experimenting on themselves now! Wow, they've reached a whole new level of insanity.

I'd never been to Itex before. No one ever wanted to talk about, I don't blame. I had no idea what to expect.

They shoved me into this maze. It was huge! I started running, every time I slowed down my feet got shocked. The same thing happened when I hit a dead end. They made me run the maze over and over again. Each time they changed it. I started getting really tired. After, what felt like days (probably only hours) I passed out.

* * *

**Review? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! :) **

**Disclaimer: No poseo Paseo Máximo. Or in english I do not own Max Ride.**

* * *

Ivy POV

When I woke up I was back in the room from before. I slowly sat up on the edge of the cot I was lying on. My vision was oddly fuzzy. Carlie and Mark were asleep or passed out in the cots next to me. Nick was gone, probably taken away from experiment. I tried two avoid imaging what they doing to him. Izzy was talking to two other bird kid. Hold on, other bird kids? WTF!

"Hey, Ivy's up?" Izzy exclaimed leading the two other bird kids over too me. I squinted hard trying to see what they looked like, the guy was probably 15 or 16 had messy brown hair and hazel eyes he was kind of hot. The girl who looked like she was about thirteen had auburn hair and sea-glass blue eyes.

"Um, who are you?" I asked them making sure there was no sign of fear in my voice.

"I'm Julia, and this is Darren," answered the girl. She seemed very excited about something.

I looked them over trying to see if I could trust them or least beat them in a fight. I didn't know, Izzy seemed to trust them and she'd been treated for extreme paranoia back when she was nine.

_You can trust them… For now…_

"And you have wings?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep," said Julia and Darren at the same time.

"We're trying to plan a way to get out of here." Said Izzy. At first I didn't respond because we were probably being watched, but I said the mess of wires Iz was twirling between her fingers.

"We figure between our wings, fighting skills, and extra powers we'll figure out something." Said Darren.

"Extra powers?" I asked. I knew that Nick was extraordinarily fast and could turn invisible, Mark could hack into any computer, Carlie could change her appearance, Izzy had freakish hearing (like through 10 foot brick walls good), I had my little Voice, and we could all breath underwater.

"Oh yeah I can manipulate electricity, and Darren can sort of create force fields," Julia replied.

"Okay so what do you have in mind?" I asked. I assumed that they some sort of basic plan.

"Oh we have no idea" Darren said shrugging. _Crap_

**Okay here's the deal for anyone who reviews my story, I wiil review one of your stories! Take it or leave it...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! =) What will happen?**

Ivy POV

"What do you mean you have no idea?" I asked suddenly very annoyed.

"Well, we've been trapped here our whole lives," Julia began, "It's not like we've never tried to get of here before. It never really worked out the way we planned though."

_Well, no duh, you're still here! _I shouted in my head, but I figured getting them pissed off at me wasn't the best move.

"Okay, well, we need to think of something they won't expect," I said pacing around the room like a caged animal, (which is basically what I am).

"They've planned for almost everything," said Julia said sadly.

"We've got to think outside the box," Iz said joining in on my pacing. I thought hard, but was drawn a blank.

Looked over to the door and the scientists shoved Nick back in and took Izzy away in less than a second. These scientists were freaky, sick, creepers.

Nick seemed to still be awake. "Who are they?" he asked me.

"I'm Julia, and that's Darren," answered Julia before I could even open my mouth.

"Hi," Darren added helping Nick off the ground.

Together we updated him on everything that we discussed while the scientists had him. Then Mark and Carlie woke up so we had to fill them in too. Even with all of us trying to think of something we still came up with squat.

Suddenly the room turned dark. All the lights went out. I could barely see my hand in front of me. What the heck just happened?

**Cue the dramatic music! Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! =) What will happen? **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own anything!**

Ivy POV

I hear to high pitched screams, one of which I knew was Carlie and the other I assumed was Julia. I felt like screaming to but, now was not the time. My mom wouldn't scream nor will I.

"You guys okay?" I asked barely hiding the panic from my voice. But, hopeful no one, especially Darren and Julia, would notice.

I was answered by a chorus of "I'm fine" and "What the heck is happening?" Honestly, I had no idea what do to next. I wasn't a leader. Not like Max is. I can't do this. My eyes stung, I blinked actually thankful for the darkness. I. Would. Not. Cry.

"The alarms are off," Stated Darren plainly as if it was the answer to the whole universe. Wait a minute….. THE ALARMS ARE OFF! WE CAN ESCAPE! "Follow me," he said.

"But we can't," – I was about to say can't see you but, then Julia was holding what appeared to be a little ball of lightning. Nice trick she has there. Now, I was faintly able to see everyone's face. Izzy appeared freaked, but in control, as did Nick and Mark. Carlie was less calm, but not a balling mess so she'd manage. Julia was practically shaking whether or not it was because of the black out or a side effect of her powers I didn't know and at the present time didn't really care. I just wanted out.

"Quickly," whispered Darren opening the door. Automatic electric lock, good for us unfortunate for them, well usually good for them, but in this case. We all crept almost silently out into the long, narrow halls. I was afraid to even breathe for fear of being discovered.

Suddenly, Izzy stopped I gave her a weird look but, then I heard footsteps. Holy. Crap.

**So there it was! Please Review! **


End file.
